Junjou Hatsukoi
by nekita99tsuki
Summary: Misaki y Onodera en el Trabajo. Shinobu y Yukina en la universidad. Nowaki y Chiaki en la calle. De Alguna forma y por circunstancias del "Destino" se han llegado a conocer, es mas, se han echo MUY amigos. Lios, confesiones, Celos, Consejos, ataques yaoisticos ... todo eso y mucho más "sufriran" nuestros queridos personajes. Por las Que queremos Una tercera temporada!


Junjou Hatsukoi

Konnichiwaa! Valen-chan a sus servicios ^^ Arigato x entrar QuQ

Pues bueno, hace poco ke termine d ver Junjou y Sekaiichi (por milésima vez) y siempre me kedo con ganas d mas -3- a si que después de ver alguna imágenes por face, y de llegar al nivel extremo de aburrimiento en clase… pues apareció esto xD Es Mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad ToT

Ok ya, ke empiece la funcion *va a por palomitas*

PD: Las N/A irán al final de cap :3

PPD: Si no has leído el manga de junjou… se te ara un poco confuso :/

PPPD: Puede que hallan momentos en los ke no me halla resistido a poner una notificación mía, espero ke no moleste n.

**Pensamientos: **_en cursiva_

**Notificaciones mías: entre * ***

**Dialogo: entre " "**

**Cap 1**

**¡Contratado!**

**"¡Waaaaaa! ¡Increíble! ¡Por fin lo logre!" – sostenía entre sus manos, temblando de la emoción y con estrellitas en los ojos, el boletín con las calificaciones – "De verdad SI soy un genio. Debo… ¡Debo decirle a Usagi-san!"**

**Y allá iba Misaki, corriendo lo más rápido y emocionado hacia el departamento donde vivía. **

…**..**

**-"¡Ya estoi en casa Usa…!" – el castaño sintió de repente una extraña y pesada atmósfera – Etto… ¿Usagi-san?**

**- "O… kaeri… Misaki" – dijo el escritor con su famosa cara de "Buenos días".**

**- "Emm… ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?"**

**- Termine…**

**- "Aja…"** _"__ahora que lo recuerdo, Usagi-san lleva 5 días trabajando en una nueva novela" _** Bueno, voy a hacer la comida.**

**- "¿Qué vas ha hacer?" – dijo el escritor levantándose del suelo.**

**- "No se, pro supongo que algo especial… ¡¿Haaa?!" – para cuando el menor se dio cuenta, el peli-plata le estaba abrazando por la espalda - "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baka-Usagi suéltame!"**

**- "Tengo hambre" – susurro el peli-plata acercándose más al castaño. **

**- "¿Na… nani?" – las mejillas de Misaki tomaron un tono rojizo intenso - "¡Baka! Si tienes hambre suéltame… a-asi no podre hacer la com… o-oye… d-donde estas tocando…"**

**- "No ese tipo de hambre" – le susurro el escritor sensualmente en el oído, y acto seguido, le mordio el lóbulo de la oreja.**

***Y lo demás lo dejo para vuestras pervertidas mentes ¬w¬ a no ser que yo sea la única perver d aquí D: ok ya, seguimos ;P***

**- "Hum…"- el peliplata miraba concentradamente el boletín de Misaki – Muy bien – empezó a despeinar al menor – Felicidades.**

**- "Arigato…"- dijo el moreno levemente sonrojado.**

**- "Al fin lo lograste ehh"**

**Automáticamente Misaki adopto un semblante algo… creído – "Ja ja ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un genio" – su voz era extremadamente arrogante.**

**- "Pero aprobar ingles con un suficiente justo no es una gran hazaña."**

**Parecía como si algo dentro del castaño se hubiera roto, porque se tiro al suelo quedando de rodillas, su rostro se oscureció y apareció a su alrededor un aura negra con líneas curvas azules cayendo sobre su cabeza.**

**- "No pude hacer nada" – la voz del menor sonaba melancólica – "Estudié, pregunté, busqué, ¡e incluso utilicé el SANTO Traductor Google que todo lo sabe! Pero nada… definitivamente el ingles me odia" – sin duda el castaño estaba montando un drama.**

**"¿No sera al revés" - dijo el mayor con guasa.**

**"¡NO! ¡El ingles me odia y ya!" - contesto el menor enfadado.**

**- "Vale vale, ya pasó"- el escritor volvió a revolver el pelo del castaño – "de todas formas las notas están bien" – sonrió de esa forma tan encantadora suya.**

**Misaki volvió a sonrojarse levemente.**

**- "¿Y al final que vas a hacer de comer?"**

"_¿Comer? En todo caso cenar"_** "Onigiri."**

**- "¿No dijiste que iba a ser algo especial?"**

**- "¡Fue culpa tuya! – dijo Misaki alterado."**

**- "¿Mi culpa?" – dijo el escritor señalándose a si mismo con un semblante "inocente" *¿inocencia? ¿Que es eso? ¬¬*.**

**- "¡Sí! ¡toda la culpa es tuya viejo escritor pervertido!" - Misaki señaló a Akihiko de modo acusador - "¡Fuiste TÚ quien no me dejo hacer la comida con tiempo!"**

**El peliplata miró pícaramente al castaño - "¿A si? Pues yo quede muy satisfecho con mi "comida"."**

**El menor por su parte enrojeció completamente y desvió la mirada – "Baka."**

**- "¿Te parece si vamos a cenar fuera?"**

**- "¿Fuera?"**

**- "Sip ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante japonés? ¿O a uno francés? Aunque hace tiempo que tengo ganas de comer en uno italiano…"**

**- "Haz el favor y deja de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta- el castaño suspiro."**

**- "¿Por qué?" – en un momento el escritor ya había cogido al menor de la barbilla – "Ya por fin te vas a graduar, y eso hay que celebrarlo" – lentamente empezó a acercarse al rostro del menor – "Te lo mereces."**

**- "¡¿Eh?!" – el castaño enrojeció completamente - **_"O no… viene un beso"_

**El corazón de este latía cada vez más fuerte. Cerró los ojos cuando su rostro y el del escritor estaban a escasos centímetros, entre abrió los labios y…**

"**Clic" llego un fax.**

**- "¿Eh? Voy a ver lo que es" - el ojiverde se separó del escritor lo mas rápido posible y fue corriendo hacia el teléfono con muchos nervios, dejando al pobre Akihiko con las ganas – "A ver a ver… "- Misaki leyó atentamente el fax - … - se hizo un confuso silencio.**

**- "¿Qué es?" – pregunto el escritor con curiosidad.**

**- "Manga shuojo…"**

**- "¿Nani?"**

**- "Manga shoujo…"**

**- "¿Qué dice?" – pregunto Akihiko mientras cogió el papel y comenzó a leer:**

"**Estimado Takahashi Misaki:**

**Le informamos que ha superado con éxito todas las entrevistas, pero dadas las circunstancias (ya la necesidad de personal) la editorial a decidido contratarle en el departamento Esmerald de manga shoujo. Cualquier otra duda llame a la editorial para consultarla. Empezara el 20 de septiembre.**

**Att: Marukawa Shoten "**

**El escritor tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para aguantar la risa.**

**- "Pero como..." – el castaño aún estaba en estado shock - "¡¿De todos los departamentos que hay por qué justamente me tuvieron que contratar en el de shoujo?!"**

**- "Ya te dije que cabía la posibilidad de que te contrataran en cualquier departamento."**

**- "Tu…" - Misaki miró con desconfianza al escritor - "¡Seguro que tú has convencido a los de la editorial para que asi no pudiera ser de ningún modo editor de Ijuuin-sensei!"**

**- "Aunque hubiera sido una gran idea te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada, además" – el peliplata miró fijamente al menor – "Si hubiera echo algo seguramente les habria convencido para que TÚ fueses mi editor."**

**- "Hmp" – el menor trago saliva – "Bueno… se ve que no me queda de otra" – suspiro – "Y… ¿vamos a cenar?"**

**El mayor sonrió - "Vamos."**

**...**

**- "¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!" – el castaño corría por el apartamento como un loco - "¡Primer día y tarde!"**

**- "¿Te falta mucho?"- pregunto el escritor.**

**- "¡Ya estoy! ¡Vamos!"**

**Ya por fin llegó el 20 de septiembre. Misaki y Akihiko decidieron ir juntos a la editorial, ya que Aikawa obligó al escritor asistir a una reunión que tenían en la editorial. **

**Cuando por fin llegaron, antes de ir cada uno por su lado, el escritor obligo al menor a ir con el al baño y allí le dio un beso de despedida y buena suerte acompañado de un "baka" por parte del castaño.**

**- "Cuando termine la reunión iré a ver que tal te va."**

**- "¡No hace falta!"**

**- "!Da igual, quiero asegurarme de que todo te va bien en tu primer día" – dicho eso, revolvió los cabellos del castaño le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta – "Buena suerte" – y salió.**

- … "_¿Acaso se está preocupando por mi?__**"**_** * Nooo, solo quiere asegurarse que Takano no te confunde con Onodera (?) ¬¬)* – el castaño miro su celular - "¡Kya! Estúpido Usagi, por su culpa voy a llegar tarde."**

**Misaki corrió y llego al ascensor. En cuanto entro las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas; un montón de "zombis" entraban y salían del ascensor. El ojiverde ya había estado varias veces en la editorial en su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no podía evitar "asustarse" al ver a esas almas en pena. Por fin llegó al piso donde se encontraba el departamento Esmerald. Bajo del ascensor, empezó a sudar y su corazón latía a mil. Cada vez estaba más cerca del departamento, cada su corazón latía con más rapidez. Se acercaba más y más y…**

-" … **¿Aaaaah?..." – había una atmósfera terrible en esa sala. Los editores estaban al borde de la muerte, la sala muy desordenada, y un castaño bastante alto con lentes no paraba de dar gritos –**_ "Por favor, que alguien me diga que me he equivocado de departamento" "_**Etto… onegai… ¿alguien podría decirme donde esta el departamento Esmerald?"**

**- "Tks. Menuda pregunta, es este mismo" - respondió el castaño de las lentes – "¿tu quien eres y que haces aquí?"**

**- "Hmp" - Misaki trago saliva y se inclino hacia delante – "Etto… s- ¡Soy Takahashi Misaki! Un placer conocerle, m-me contrataron hace poco en este de-deparmatamento."**

**- "Ah ¿El novato?"**

**- "S-sí".**

**- "Ah. Yo soy Takano Masamune, jefe del departamento" -dijo este con indiferencia - "Chicos, el nuevo ya ha llegado."**

**-" Okaeri…" - dijeron todos los editores al unisono.**

**- "Konnichiwa… **_"¿eso fue un saludo o una psicofonia?" - _**el ojiverde sintió un leve escalofrio recorrer su espalda.**

**- "Y… ¿vas a quedarte allí parado todo el rato? Ven sientate, aquí, este será tu puesto" - Takano señalo un sitio al lado derecho de Kisa.**

**- "Go-gomen" – Misaki se sentó en su ahora puesto y…. se quedo en blanco - **_"¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?"_

**- "¡Konnichiwa!" – una voz saco a Misaki de sus pensamientos – "Me llamo Kisa Shouta" – le dio la mano mientras le dirigía una calida sonrisa – "un placer conocerte Misa-chan."**

**- "Igualmente"**_"¿Misa-chan? Bueno, parece que con esta persona me llevare bastante bien"_

**- "Yo me llamo Kanade Mino" – le dijo Mino a Misaki con su típica y tranquila sonrisa – "Espero que te adaptes bien Misaki-san."**

**- "¡Arigato!" **_"parece un persona agradable" - _**el castaño sonrrio y le dio la mano a Mino.**

**- "Yo soy Hatori Yoshiyuki, subjefe del departamento. Un Placer" - se presento Tori con su seriedad de siempre.**

**- "Etto… encantado." - Misaki sintió una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer por su nuca.**

**- "Bueno, dejémonos de presentaciones" – interrumpió Takano – "sigamos con el trabajo ¡Takahashi!"**

**- "¡Si!"**

**- "Para empezar ve a sacar unas 25 fotocopias de esto."**

**- "¡Hai!"**

**- "Y Misa-chan, cuando termines entrega esto a…"**

**- "Misaki luego llama a…"**

**- "Misaki-san ten, lleva esto a…."**

**Y así pasaron unas pocas horas…**

**- "¡Misaki!"**

**- "¡Takahashi!"**

**- "Misa-chan"**

**Yendo de un lugar a otro, atendiendo llamadas, aguantando los gritos de su jefe… hasta que…**

**- "Misaki-san…"**

**/Plop/ El castaño calló al suelo.**

**- "¡Misaki-san! ¿Estas bien?" *¿No ves que si? (sarcasmo) ¬¬* - pregunto Mino preocupado-**

**- "Ha… hai… solo necesito ir un momento al baño" – contestó el ojiverde medio arrastrandose.**

**- "No tardes" - dijo secamente Takano.**

**- "Hai…"**

**...**

**- "No se si podrá aguantar este trabajo" – dijo Tori.**

**- "También hay que es su primer día" – contesto Kisa.**

**- "Siendo su primer día o no, no parece estar preparado" – intervino Takano tajante – "si colapsa tan fácilmente no nos será de ayuda cuando realmente empiece el caos. Voy a tener que hablar con lo de la editorial…"**

**- "No."**

**- ¿Nani?**

**- "Que no."**

**- ¿Qué pasa Ricchan? - pregunto Kisa sorprendido.**

**- "No voy a permitir que despidan a Takahasi-san" – dijo Onodera seriamente.**

**- "Que pasa, ¿ahora eres el defensor de los novatos?" – pregunto Takano.**

**- "Eh… puede que si… yo ya fui novato y se como se siente, además que el Takahashi-san no tiene experiencia como editor, abría que darle alguna oportunidad…"**

**- "Onodera, el trabajo de editor es muy duro, y no hay momentos para darle oportunidades a novatos sin experiencia alguna." - respondió Takano cortante.**

**- "Entonces yo me comprometo a enseñarle como ser editor" – respondió Onodera con decisión.**

- "…" **- Takano guardo silencio – "Esta bien, entonces tú te harás responsable de todo lo que pase con el Takahashi" – dijo con un tono un tanto molesto y se dirigió a su puesto.**

**"¡Hai!" – Ritsu se fue al baño.**

…**...**

**- "Aaaaaah" - Misaki dio un intenso suspiro mientras se echaba agua en la cara – "esto es demasiado estresante" – se miró en el espejo y su rostro adopto un semblante triste – "Seguro que he causado una mala impresión… ojala no cause problemas."**

**- Tranquilo, es comprensible que colapses el primer día. - le habló una voz por la espalda.**

**- "¡¿AAH?!" – Misaki dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz asustado - "¿Qui-quién eres tu?"**

**- "Oh, perdon. Me llamo Onodera Ritsu, también soy editor del departamento Esmerald, y el antiguo novato."**

**- "Ah etto… encantado" – volvió a inclinarse hacia delante – **_"__ahora que lo pienso había un editor que no se había presentado__"__**.**_

**- "Oye, se mas o menos que se siente siendo el nuevo, sobretodo si no tienes experiencia… pero, ¿que tal vas con el manga shoujo?"**

**- "No se… yo no quería que me contrataran en este departamento… pero de todas formas no tengo otra opción" - contesto Misaki un poco resignado.**

**Onodera abrió ampliamente los ojos - "¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que me entiende! Takahashi-san" – le miró fijamente a los ojos – "No te preocupes más, yo te ayudaré y enseñaré en todo lo que necesites."**

**A Misaki se le iluminaron los ojos – "¡Arigato Ritsu-senpai!"**

**Continuara…**

**Nyaaaa espero no haver decepcionado a nadie QuQ el el proximo cap se conoceran Shinubu y Yukina (si esque lo hay).**

**Onegai, dejen un review a esta novata si? *-* **

**Arigato por leer ^.^**

**Un Kisu :3**

**Valen-chan**


End file.
